The inventive concept relates to display devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to dual mode display devices of a reflection type and a self-light-emitting type and methods of manufacturing the same.
A flat panel display (FPD) industry may be important with the development of information age. The FPD may display an image by controlling an intensity of transmitted light or self-emitting light according to image controlling signals. The FPDs may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting display (OLED).
The LCDs may be categorized as any one of a transmission type LCD and a reflection type LCD. In the transmission type LCD, white light generated from a back light unit may be transmitted through two polarizing plates and a liquid crystal layer, so as to be modulated. The white light may pass through a color filer to realize a color. Since the reflection type LCD may be driven in a low voltage, it may be widely applied to a mobile device, a notebook, a computer, a monitor, and a television. The transmission type LCD may use a portion of the white light transmitted through the polarizing plates and the color filer, so that light efficiency of the transmission type LCD may be low. Additionally, the back light unit may increase power consumption of the transmission type LCD. Thus, various researches have been conducted for the reflection type LCD from which the back light unit is removed. The reflection type LCD may show an image by reflecting an external light in bright surroundings.
The OLED has been spotlighted because of low power consumption and self-emitting properties thereof. The OLED may include a plurality of substrates opposite to each other, a plurality of electrodes disposed between the substrate, and an organic light-emitting material. The substrates may include flexible substrates such as plastic. Thus the OLED may be realized as a stretchable display. The organic light-emitting material may form excitons being pairs of electrons and holes supplied through the electrodes. The excitons may emit light in the organic light-emitting material. Thus, the OLED may show the image by self-emitting light.
The OLED may be combined with the reflection type LCD to realize a dual mode display device. The dual mode display device may adapt to an external environment to actualize super-saving electric power.